Bubbles in Zombie Land
by Charlol308
Summary: Bubbles is just an almost ordinary 16 year old, but after a night out everything will change. Monsters are out there and they will try everything to get to you. What will happen? Who will survive? Find out by reading. Sorry suck at summaries.
1. Down the zombie holePart 1

**hey this is my first story and I hope you enjoy it and please only constructed criticism **

"Please bubbles please"

I lay sprawled on a blanket in my back yard, making a daisy chain for my little sister. The sun shone brightly as fluffy white clouds ghosted accords the endless expanse of baby blue. As I breathed in the thick honeysuckle and rose perfume of the Townsville summer, I could make out a few shapes. A really long legged caterpillar. A butterfly with one shredded wing. A fat white rabbit racing towards a tree. Nine-year-old Blossom danced around me. She wore a sparkly pink ballerina costume, her pony tail bouncing around with her every movement. She was a much younger version of our mother and the complete opposite of me.

Both possessed a slick fall of pink-ish hair and beautifully up-tilted golden eyes. Mom was short, barely over five-six and I wasn't sure Bloss would even make it to five-one. Me? I have wavy blond hair, big blue eyes and legs that stretched for miles. At five-eleven, I was taller than most of the boys at my school and I always stood out - I couldn't go anywhere without getting a few what-are-you-a-giraffe? Stares. Boys have never shown an interest in me, but I can't count the number if times when I caught one drooling over my mum as she walked by.

"Bubbles!" At my side now Bloss stamped her foot to gain my attention "are you even listening to me?" "Sweetie we've gone over this over and over again, your recital might start when it's sunny but it'll end at dark. You know dad will never let us leave the house. Anyway Mum agreed to sign you up for the programme as long as you swore to never throw a tantrum when you couldn't make a practice or a, what? Recital"

She stepped over me and placed her feet at my shoulders, her slight body throwing a large enough shadow to shield my face from the overhead glare. She became all that I could see, shimmering gold eyes pleading down at me. "Today's your birthday, and I know, I know I forgot this morning...and this afternoon...but last week I remembered that it was coming up- you remember how I told mum, right?-and now I remembered again, so doesn't that count for something? 'Course it does" she added before I could say anything "Daddy has to do whatever you ask. So if you ask him to let us go and...and..." So much longing in her tone "...and ask if he could come and watch me, too, then he will."

My birthday. Yeah. My parents have forgotten, too. Again. Unlike Bloss, they hadn't remembered - and wouldn't. Last year dad was a little too busy throwing back shots of malt and mumbling about monsters, only he could see, and Mum had been there busy cleaning up his mess. As always.

This year mum had hid notes in a drawer (I found them), and as Bloss had claimed, my younger sis had even hinted before flat out saying "Hey, Bubbles birthday is coming up and I think she deserves a party." But I'd woken up this morning same as always nothing had changed. Whatever I was a year older, finally sweet sixteen, but my life was the same. Honestly, it wasn't a big deal. I'd stopped caring a long time ago. Bloss, though, she cared. She wanted what I never had, their undivided attention.

"Alice Rose your off in your head again right when I need you most" said Blossom "alright fine" I said on a sigh. I just couldn't deny her. Never had, never would. "I'm not talking to dad though. I'm talking to Mum and making her talk too him." First sparkle of hope ignited "really?" "Yes really" a brilliant smile bloomed and her bouncing started up again "please, Bubbles. You have to talk to her now. I don't wanna be late, and if dad agrees we'll need to leave soon so I can warm up with the other girls on stage. Please. Nooowww." I sat up and placed the daisy chain around her neck "you know the likelihood of success is pretty low, right?"

A cardinal rule in the Bell household: you did not leave the house if you couldn't return before dark. Here, dad had worked up "reinforcements" against the monsters, ensuring non of them could get in. After dark, well, you stay put. Anyone out in the big bad world was considered open season.

My fathers paranoia and delusions caused me miss numerous school events and sporting events. I'd never been in a date. Yes, I could have gone on a weekend lunch date and other craptastical things like that, but honestly? I had no desire for a boyfriend. I never wanted to have to explain that my dad was certifiable, or that he sometimes lock us in the "special" basement he'd built as added protection from a boogeyman that did not exist.

Yeah just peachy.

Bloss threw her arms around me "you can do it, I know you can. You can do anything!" Her faith in me...so humbling. "I'll do my best""your best is-oh ick!" Face scrunched with horror, she jumped as far away from me as she could get "you're all gross and wet, and you made me all gross and wet." Laughing I lunged for squealed and darted off. I'd run the hose over myself about half an hour ago, hoping to cool down. Not that I'd tell her. The fun of sibling torture and all that stuff.

"Stay out here ok?" Mom would say something that would hurt her feelings, and I'd say say something to make her feel bad for asking me to do this, and she'd cry. I hated when she cried. "Sure, sure" she said, palms up all innocence gesture. Like I was buying that hasty assurance. She planned to follow me and listen, no question. Girl was devious like that. "Promise me." "I can't believe you doubt me" a small hand ran to her heart. "That hurts Bubbles. That really hurts" "First major congrats. Your acting skills have improved tremendously."I said with a round of applause "Second, say the words or I'll go back to working on a tan I'll never achieve." Grinning she rose on her toes, stretched her arms and slowly spun on one leg. The sun chose that moment to toss a amber ray, creating a perfect spotlight, for a perfect pirouette. "Okay, okay. I promise. Happy now?" "Yeah, okay I'm going now." With all the enthusiasm of a firing squad candidate, I got up and turned towards the house, a two story my dad had built the prime construction of his construction days.

My thongs clapped against the concrete making a mantra in my head, don't fail, don't fail. Finally I stood at the glass doors that led to the kitchen and I saw mum bustling around making spaghetti. Don't be a wuss, you can do this.

I walked in side. Garlic butter and tomato paste scented the air. "Hey" I said. "Hey baby, coming in for good or just a break?"mum asked "Break" I replied "so, um yeah" I shifted from one foot to the other "today's my birthday." Her jaw dropped and her cheeks bleached of colour. "Oh...baby I'm so sorry. I didn't mean...I should have remembered, I evens made myself notes. Happy birthday" she finished lamely. She was looking around the kitchen as if the force of her will would bring a gift "I feel terrible" "don't worry about it" I answer "ill do something to make it up to you, I swear. "Good because Bloss has a dance recital tonight and I want to go."


	2. Down the zombie hole Part 2

**Here's my next chap hope you all like it ;)**

"you know your dad will never let you go" Mum said as she strained the spaghetti "well talk to him, convince him!" i replied. "I cant" "why not" "because..." she croaked. "Blossom knows the rules, she will understand." She said before I could think of anything. "Have you ever seen any of his monsters?" I asked "I have refused to answer every other time, what makes you think I'll answer now?" she replied "consider it a late birthday present. Since you wont give me what I really want." I replied. That was a low blow, but I still won't apologise. "I don't discuss these things with you because I don't want to scare you girls further" she replied. "we aren't scared now!" I lashed out "you are!" silence from her.

"Fine forgets monsters you have or haven't seen. Today's my birthday, and all I want is to go to my little sister recital like a normal family. That's it. That's all, I'm not asking for the world. But if you don't have the guts, fine. If dad doesn't, whatever. I'll call one of my friends and get them to take us without you." The drive to the city was half an hour, so there was no way we could walk. "And you know what? If you make me go that route, you'll break Bloss's heart and I'll never forgive you." She sucked in a breath and stiffened, probably just shocked the crap out of her. I was the calm one of the family. I rarely lashed out and hardly ever went mental, for the most part I just accepted and rolled. " forget my lack of forgiveness, I will hate you for this this" she looked at me, and sighed, her shoulders sagged in defeat. "alright I'll go talk to him."

During the performance, Blossom glowed, she dominated that stage. And she put all the other girls in their place, and that's not sibling pride talking, it's just plain fact. 3 hours later we were giving the performers' a standing O and, dad was already edging towards the door. "we need to go." He said "grab Blossom and let's go." He said again "come on!" he snapped. Mum rushed to his side giving him soothing pats while saying "it's going to be ok darling. Just calm down." "we can't stay here we need to get home where it's safe ." he replied. "ill grab Bloss."I said, I went behind the curtain and found Blossom, and grabbed her by her wrist, dragging her along behind me. "Dad?" she asked "yeah" I replied "how much damage?" "Not much, you can still go out in public without shame." I replied "then I consider this a win" she added. When we finally found dad, he was at the glass doors scanning the area, checking to see if it was safe. As soon as we reached him, he gripped my shoulders and said "you see anything in the shadows, you turn around and run, you understand?" "yes Dad we'll be fine you taught me self defense I'll keep Bloss and I safe. Don't worry" I replied.

As we headed towards our Holden Club-sport I was looking for places dads 'Monsters' could be hiding. A long stretch of black tar-camouflage? A sea of cars-places to hide? A forest-a breeding ground? Above I saw the moon, high and beautifully transparent. Clouds still puffed up. The sky an orange colour. And that was...surely not...but I blinked my eyes and slowed my pace. Yep that was it the cloud shaped as a rabbit had followed me. Fancy that. "Hey look at the clouds. Notice anything cool?" I asked Blossom. A pause then, "a...rabbit?" "Yep. Exactly he must of followed us. I saw him this afternoon, we must be pretty awesome." "No duh we are."

Dad realised we lagged behind and sprinted towards us and grabbed my wrist and ran towards the car, with me holding on to Bloss's wrist for dear life. When we got to the car dad practically threw me in to the car and then Blossom. We stayed quiet for a few moments then I mouthed 'fun times' and Bloss mouthed 'happy birthday' as soon as dad got in the car he threw the locks, and was shaking so much, he couldn't do his seat belt , so eventually he gave up. "Don't go past the cemetery but get us home as quick as possible." Dad said trying to keep calm. "Dad if we don't past the cemetery we'll be there forever, and I don't think you want to be waiting all night to get home." I said "honey, I'll go so fast you won't even see the cemetery." Mum said. "No too risky" dad replied. "please Daddy, for me on my birthday. I won't ask for anything else. Even though you forgot my birthday last year, and I never got a present." "I...I..." his gaze shifted continuously, from the trees looking for movement. "Alright, just break the sound barrier babe." He said "I will you have my word." "alright here we go" mum said, as she pulled to the right lane, and to my utter astonishment she really did try to break the sound barrier. After 10 minuets Blossom asked me "so how'd I do?" "you rocked!" I replied.

"Honey can you put some music on?" oh no she must want Dad distracted, and sure enough the cemetery was approaching. "No. No music I need to concentrate. I need to—there out there! We have to turn around!" he said reaching for the wheel "can't you see them? We're headed straight for them!" he screamed, and grabbed the wheel, Blossom screamed as the car swerved. I grabbed her hand not wanting to let go. "Honey it's going to be ok" Mum said trying to soothe Dad. "No it's not if we turn around they'll follow us home, we have to turn around!" he said as he made another play for the wheel. But this time we didn't turn we spun. Around, around, around and around. My grip on Blossom's hand tightened. "Bubbles!" she yelled.

Suddenly we were air born, and then we were flipping over, and over. The sound of metal crunching, pained screams, and shattering glass filled my ears. When we finally landed I was in a daze, I couldn't hear anything but a ringing in my ears. When I looked I screamed at the scene around me. Mum was slashed to ribbons, and Bloss had her head at a odd angle. No, no, no, no. "Dad help me" I screamed but there was no answer, and when I looked at his seat he wasn't their he was on the ground with smashed glass around him covered in blood with 3 men stood around him. No they weren't men the cars headlights illuminated them. They had sagging skin and ripped clothing, and their hair was in clumps on their patched heads, and their teeth so sharp...as they...as they...fell upon my Dad and disappeared inside him, only to reappear a second later and...And ...eat him.

Monsters

I fought for freedom to help and save Blossom, but I hit my head on something sharp, and my eyes slowly shut as I tried to fight. Then it was night, night for Bubbles, and I knew nothing more. At least for now...


	3. Down the zombie hole Part 3

They were dead, my family was dead...I found out when I woke up in the hospital and the doctor came to spill everything. He told me I only had a minor concussion, and a few cracked ribs, that was it. It didn't seem right I should've been slashed to ribbons, like my mum, or something, at the least I should've needed a full body cast. But the doctor said I was fine.

Yeah fine.

My grandparents on my Mums side came to the hospital and said I would be living with them, because they wouldn't abandon me at such a critical time and they said they would see to everything. So I will be living in a 2 story house that I had only been in a few times for a few hours.

A lot of nurses and doctors came by and said they were sorry and that everything would be fine. Did they even care? When their shifts finish they would go home to their family and children, eat tea and share what they did that day. Me? I would never have that enjoy something as simple as that again.

I had no mother.

I had no father.

I had no sis-family.

The Cops came by and so did the social workers and the therapists. They all wanted to know what happened. The Cops asked if it was a pack of wild dogs that had attacked my parents. Wild dogs. I had seen no wild dogs, but that makes a whole lot more sense that what I _had _seen. I hadn't said anything. We flipped and we crashed. The authorities knew that much already and it was all they needed to know. I would never mention the monsters, there was no reason to. The concussion was responsible for that little gem of a hallucination, surely.

"Hey you're Bubbles right?" I blinked out of my memories and turned my head to see; a pretty girl stepping inside, she was about my age and had blue-black hair, green-ish eyes, and her skin was a perfect sun-kissed shade. She rocked the long sleeved green T-shirt witch said 'I'm a genius' on the front with a arrow pointing up, and a micro-mini skirt that just when around her hips. Actually _bathing suit bottom_ might have been a better description. "Yeah...um I'm Bubbs" those were the first word s I said in what seemed like forever. My throat was raw, and my voice was horse. I just couldn't let her call me Bubbles again, "I'm Bubbs" I repeated. "Cool. I'm Buttercup, but everyone calls me BC. And don't even think about calling me Butter-babe or anything else "Buttercup said "oh what if I call you Bubble-cup?" I said. "Har, Har, but now I'll be disappointed if you don't call me Bubble-cup." Replied BC. She shifted back on her heels, "oh um yeah. About why I'm here, my mum works here and she thought you might need someone to talk to, 'because she brought me today." "I'm fine" I rushed out, _stupid, stupid_ there was that stupid word again, _Fine_. "I know right? That's what I told her." BC walked over and pulled up a chair "people don't open up to strangers. But what was I suppose to say? No? Not even I am that cruel. Anyway let's see if were compatible." "Uh ok" I replied. "Before we start, are you gunna eat that?" BC asked "um no go ahead" I replied I had a feeling I would be saying um a lot during this conversation. "so check this out and tell me if you agree." "Uh ok" I said "ok here it goes, anyway, me and my boyfriend decided to stay together over the summer even though he had to go visit his family in nowhere-Ville. At least that's what he told me. Anyway we were all good at first you know calling every day, and the Boom he just stopped calling. So being the good girlfriend I am, I called and text him, and it was totally not stalker-ish I swear, because I stopped after the, like thirteenth time. A week goes past, and he finally calls and he's all drunk and he said hey babe I missed you what you wearing? And I was like you so don't deserve to know." Silence. She watched me expectant; I was tempted to look around the room to see if she actually did overload me with this news. "Well?" she prompted. "I...agree" I said. "See I knew you would get me, oh and our last conversation he called me by the wrong name." "That sucks?" I said it as a question not a statement uh god." "See it's like we were separated at birth, so when school starts back up he's gunna get it, and not in a good way." Uh not school! "What school do you go to?" I asked BC. "Rockwood High, you know best school ever, what about you?" she replied "Carver academy" I answered not any more though my grandparents lived in the...Rockwood High zone, so I would be seeing more of Buttercup. "An Astro huh we beat on the court and the field. I'm sure you cried but the sooner you get used to it the better." She said finishing the pudding and drinking the cup of water. "So you got a boyfriend?" BC asked "no" I replied she raised an eye brow "a girlfriend?" "No" I replied again. "Too bad. Not about the girlfriend thing, though that would've been cool because you would be my first lesbian friend and I wouldn't have to worry about you stealing my boyfriends like that hoe-bag Sapphire. But about the boyfriend, you could of set me up with one of _his _friends and I could've sent pic's to my ex of our steaming hot love affair. But hey, do you want to steal a wheel chair and head to the cafeteria and grab bite. They aren't the best but I'm really hungry after the pudding. And just for future reference hunger makes me mental." Leave the room? Enter the world? "No thanks" I settled in my bed more and forced a yawn, "I'm kinda tired." She put palms up in innocence and understanding reminding me of- no one- and stood. "Say no more, I feel you I'll take off and lets you rest" a few steps brought her to the door, "You know I think I'm gunna like you, I'll need a few more visits to be sure but I think you'll sour to the top of my fave five." And then she was gone.

As it turned out I only stayed for one more night, and I didn't see Buttercup through the rest of the summer which was probable for the best. On the other hand my grandparents saw straight through all my "I'll be okay" murmurs and they kept saying that I should be crying it'll make me feel better, but I did want to cry but my tears were on lock down I would always feel them behind my eyes but none would ever fall. A few weeks later was the funeral and to me it went bad it was dark and looked as if it would rain soon and dad hated this weather and I had a mental breakdown when everyone started to talk about Blossom my sweet Blossom.

As it turns out I now spend my nights looking for dads Monsters even though I'd be tired. I remember dad walking around the house with a gun now I'm wondering if a gun would help, I saw them slip through human flesh so I'm not entirely sure. _Who am I kidding Monsters' aren't real, this is ridiculous_. As if on cue a bush swayed. I pressed my nose up against the window. _it was probably the wind_, I think as I continue to watch the tree limbs move together, yeah limbs not arms and their leaves not hands. _Surely_. Then suddenly a flash of white caught my attention, and I gulped. That wasn't a woman dashing between the trees it had to be a deer. But deer don't wear wedding gowns. Do they? I hit my fist onto the glass making it shake and the woman-thing- dashed off and I didn't see her-it-again. By morning my eyes were like sand-paper and I was really tired, so I climbed into bed and went to sleep.


	4. curious and curious

The summer holidays passed way too quickly, and now I have my first junior year at Rockwood high. Rockwood high was on the outskirts out Townsville, and only a 10 minute drive from my grandparent's house. Go Tigers! The bus turned a ten minute into a forty minute drive though. But I was glad for every extra minute 'cause my parents graduated for here so I was excited about going to the same school as them. I sat in front right behind the drivers' seat. I kept my head down during the ride. I didn't talk to anyone and I was the first off the bus, my backpack thumping against my back. I paused in front of the building, my eyes wide and my stomach churning. So. Many. Kids. Some were tall, some short. Black, white. Boy, girl. Rich, poor. Preppy, stoned. Skinny, not so skinny. Clothed, practically naked. Everyone was in large or small groups excited to see one another, and it seemed that almost everyone was talking over each other.

The school its self was huge and kinda scary. The buildings had black bricks and gold ones spacing them, the trees were painted black with the leaves gold. The walk way had tiger paws going towards the school building were there were the metal detectors, and someone had put tiger ears and whiskers to them so the detectors looked like tigers. Note to self: never say anything bad about jungle cats. I'd probably get my head dunked in a toilet. I stopped at the office and asked for a map, to only be sighed at and pointed to a stack of papers. I muttered a "thanks" I already had my schedule it was just a matter of finding my way, I had never been good with directions. Just as I was about to leave the office a tall woman with dark brown hair, framed her pretty face. She had olive-toned skin and brown eyes which practically flashed _I mean business, _and a Cupid's bow mouth, and of course she was headed straight for me. She held out a well manicured hand. "You must be Bubbles Bell." "Bubble" I said as we shook hands. Her grip was strong, too strong. "I'm the principal here. Dr. Wright. And do not think you can get away with calling me Ms. Wright, Wright, or hey Lady. I earned my title and you shall use it. Understood?" "Yes." I replied. "if you need anything" she said already moving off" don't hesitate to let one of my assistants know." "Thanks I will- "she didn't hear me because she had already left. I walked out of the office and through the halls.

The halls were packed with kids, and on the walls there were _Tigers' Rule!_ Posters and there was also a black and gold beach ball being thrown through the halls. I must have been walking too slowly because multiple people tried to mow me down. As an act of preservation, I pressed into a wall of lockers. Soon the crowed would thin and I would be able to walk the halls and navigate without incident. As I waited I tried not to think about my old school and the fact after my last class I wouldn't be going to pick up... nope not going there. "Bubbs." I look up from staring at the floor, to the beautiful black haired girl who stood front and centre of a group of girls. "Buttercup! I mean BC" I was so happy to see a familiar face; I did something I hadn't done all summer. I smiled. She smiled back and waved me over. I closed the distance and she threw her arms around me as if we were long-lost-friends. "Well, well, well, look at what we have here. I so glad you're here!" her gaze slid over me, and she gave me another grin, this one sly. "Look at you, total chilli pepper hot. I love it!" A lie, surely. I was wearing old black flats, ripped jeans, and a fringe belly top. I just hadn't felt like getting all dressed up, as if there was something to celebrate. "Well?" BC prompted "aren't you going to tell me how good I look?" my gaze moved from top to bottom. "You don't look good, you look amazing!" I added before she could pout. _She _wore glittery green flats, booty shorts, and a black tank top. "Gold star for Bubble" she said. Now then, time to make introductions. Ladies this is Bubble, a very special friend of mine."

I stiffened thinking she would tell them were met, but she didn't and I could of hugged her all over again. "Bubble, this is Robin, Sudusa, and Violet. "Hello" I said, sounding lame as always. the girls were as flawless as BC, with stunning faces you would only find in magazines, and wearing drool-worthy outfits you would also only find in magazines.

Magazines, yeah. I'm sure BC picked them out of flawless friends forever, I'm sure. In comparison, I felt fat and way outclassed, I'm sure I would be picked out of homeless dogs weekly. "Nice to meet you" said Sudusa, a gorgeous black girl with long black hair, and caramel eyes. "Any friend of Buttercup's…" said Violet, a girl with sun-skin ta, black hair and eyes that had a purple-ish hue. "I'm throwing a party this weekend" said Robin, flicking her hair over her shoulder; she had striking, bold features, her hair dark brown, with dark brown eyes, and sun-dusted skin. "Just a little get-together to celebrate the first week back, or first three days."_ Why did school always start in the middle of the week?_ "You have to come" she added. "I um…hmm." I had never been to a party before but I certainly knew about them especially the ones my old friends attended. Therefor I knew that 1: I'd be stuck in an over-crowded house with people I barely knew. 2: I'd be stuck in an over-crowded house with drunk people I barely knew, because there would be drinking- not only had my friends told me that, but my mum had made me watch enough after school specials to fry a million brain cells- and 3: it would take place at night.

Once all I wanted was to go out at night and have fun but now I'm not sure. Once I would've given an arm, leg, my soul. Now? Even the thought terrified me. "She'll definitely be there" BC replied "I'll make sure of it. now get, get, me and Bubble need some catch up time " she air-kissed each girl on the cheek before they headed to their classes. "So, you received your schedule, yes?" I ignored the fact that she just granted my attendance to the party. No reason to hurt her with the childish and annoying _never, ever you can't make me! _"yes" I replied to her question. Having memorized all my blocks I told her what I had and when, and I prayed we had at least one together. "Rock on! We have lunch and last block to plan our take over the school, I've already decided. Me and my girls are ruling the school. Now, I'll walk you to first period, which is 2 buildings over so it's gunna be a hike." BC stated. "Are you over there too?" I asked. "Nah, I'm here" she replied hitching her thumb over her shoulder to the door behind her. I glanced at the clock on the wall; we had 6 minutes until the tardy bell rang. "Aren't you gunna be late, for your class?" "Yeah, but don't worry." She gave me a sly little smile before she hooked her arm through mine and started down the halls. As tiny as she was she had no problem with pushing people out the way, and telling people off, or yelling at them when they said or did something she didn't like. While keeping up a steady chatter with me telling me 'all I need to know to survive.'

"She's a skank, he's a player, and he's cute but almost OD'd last year, so he's a bad bet. She's a two-faced lying, cheating, witch. That's right Sapphire I'm talking to you." She yelled "by the way" she added just for me to hear "Sapphire cusses, so cussing is trashy. So my golden rule is no cussing. I have class, unlike Sapphire, the Skank of Townsville." The last part of course, was yelled. I half expected the pretty but masculine Sapphire, to fly across the hall and introduce BC's teeth to her fist but, Sapphire just looked over and moved on with a glare that promised vengeance.

O-kay never mess with Sapphire her black shirt had the sleeves cut off to show how masculine she was, and it showed her tattoos. Her hair was black with a white streak, and was chopped to just under her ears, in a rebellious kind of way, and there were scars on the back of her neck, scars that look liked teeth marks.

"He's gay but in denial," BC continued, as though nothing happened, "so just a heads up, try not to tap that. Now his friend over there is loaded, but is a total douche. Oh and she's snotty, so you need glen 20 just to talk to her. Actually just pretend that whole group has the plague, you'll be in the better for it. She's not bad, His's-crap." She came to a stop, forcing me to do the same. "Laugh like I just said something amazingly hilarious," she said. Laugh? Seriously, did I even remember how? She slapped my arm and whispered fiercely "Laugh!" ok I hate to admit I had to forced laugh and it sounded like a dyeing frog and I was really embarrassed, even Buttercup was horrified, with her mouth hanging open. She recovered quickly throwing her hair over her shoulder and laughing, her laugh sounded as if angels were playing a harp, so unfair. "Why are we doing this?" I asked unsure of the answer, "Don't look now but my ex is over there" surely I'm not the only one who takes, don't look now, as there's no better time than now. I looked. "Bad Bubble!" another slap to my arm, "Bad, bad, bad Bubble. Have you no self-control?" "Sorry" I mumbled as I rubbed my arm. Did I stop looking though? No I stared, hard.


	5. a weird problem

To the right of us was a group of nine boys, and only 1 girl to my surprise. If I ever needed a visual definition of _serial criminal, _I had one (or nine). They were tall all of them, and they were stacked with muscle. Some supported tattoos' on their arms and piercings on their faces. A few wore chains around their waist as if the metal links were belts, but on those bodies they could only be weapons. Proof: 2 of them had house-arrest anklets on over their dirt-caked boots. They were shoving each other, laughing and punching one another on the arms. One of them even rubbed his fist into another's hair, holding the guy by the waist forcing him to stay hunched over and take the abuse, while the others pointed and called him the worst kind of names.

"There used to be more," Buttercup said. "2 died last year from some disease that turns your blood into a toxic sludge, basically causing you to rot from the inside out. It's not contagious or anything like that, or so the proverbial 'they' say, but it's weird that the got it at the same time, you know?" I caught something in her voice. "Did you know them?" I asked "yeah, and this may seem horrible but I'm kinda glad they went together, because they were best friends and you never saw one without the other. And wow this little convocation just got morbid, my apologise." "No problem" I said, "so, which ones yours?" I asked changing the subject. She snorted in disgust, "the blond and he was mine. Was, he's not anymore, and won't be again." I looked through the crowed. There were 2 brunettes, 3 had black hair (including the girl), and 4 blonds. I really wanted to look over the blonds to see which one BC's was but my gaze was snagged on one of the brunettes. He had his back up against the wall of lockers' and he had a hooded jumper on so I couldn't see all his features, he watched his friends with little amusement. He was gorgeous, and I absolutely, no question, had to be drooling, and after a quick- and hopefully stealthy-glance I wasn't, big shock! And then I found myself wondering what colour his eyes were. Brown maybe or even Hazel. Either way...wow, just wow, deer? Headlights? Hi I'm Bubble.

"Yo, Butter-butt" someone called forcing me to look away from the brunette, and glanced-at one of the blonds. Come over here, and give me a proper hello. You know you want to" he said "what I want is for you to go to hell." Buttercup called back. "Awe, don't be that way, babe, come on." He was the slightly taller blond, with blue-brown eyes, and a face that would have made the devil cry and call for his mummy. Even though I couldn't imagine his winning a girl like BC, I _could _imagine his cheating. He had to be the ex. "you love me because you can't help yourself." He called again "I hope Sap gave you an STD" the boys around snickered, and the fact he remained where he was and maintained his grin-instead of murdering BC- surprised me, a lot. "That's harsh baby, I was only joking when I called you her name" "both times?" yep, so the ex. So Sap had to be the same 'Sapphire, the lying, two-faced, cheating, witch' he had messed about with over the summer break. And honestly? Buttercup was one of the prettiest most feminine, girls I had ever met. While that Sapphire chick was way too hard-core. Although, so was the ex. Besides that I'm-a-total-serial-killer face, he had black bands tattooed around his wrist, and brass knuckles around his... well knuckles.

"Were even though, I lied to you and you lied to me, see were even." BC said, "Wait when did you lie? The blond ex asked. Buttercup gave him a sweet and low smile, "every time we messed around, I didn't enjoy myself if you know what I mean" Buttercup replied "Burn!" one of his friends said. He shoved the boy "don't be that way babe" he only half pleaded, "Don't tell me what to do, and I'm not kidding when I do this" she flipped him off twice, and all the boys around snickered. His confident facade faded, but he still said "ill change your mind, and win you back it's just a matter of time" "actually, it's just a matter of time before I feed you jewels to my dog." Buttercup stated but in aside to me she said "hey remind me I need to buy a dog ok?" The brown haired boy finally looked over to us-yea I returned to staring at him-and I forgot all about Buttercups' problems. Orange, I realised, his eyes are orange, and the most amazing shade of orange I had ever seen. They had to be contacts, right? He gave Buttercup a once over and grinned a hello, and I barley stopped myself from chewing one of my nails. A disgusting nervous tick I broke ages ago. Would he look at me?

Answer: yes. The moment our eyes met, the moister in my mouth dried up and I lost all focus on my surroundings. He was all that I could see all that I wanted to see and in the span of a second we were no longer across the hall-we were pressed up against each other, his arms wrapped around me and my arms around him, and we were kissing. Miracles, of miracles. He was a few centimetres taller than me, practically dwarfing me, and I loved what we were doing... I had never been kissed before, but we were definitely making out. "Bubble" he breathed. "Kye" I breathed back, I never wanted to stop, and he was so warm, so very warm. When I had been cold all summer (yes summer) no matter how many blankets I piled on top of me, I had been cold. I wanted to stay here just like this forever. I had my hands in his hair, forcing the hood of his jumper off. He angled our heads, taking it deeper, harder, than before. "You taste good" he rasped, he smelled of sandalwood and something else like a coke lollipop freed from its rapper. "Talk later kiss now-"

"Bubble, Bubble, hello anyone home?" Buttercup said stepping in front of me. She was frowning, waving "Hello? Anyone, home?" I blinked in realisation; I was in the same spot I occupied before. With that realization came another, I never crossed the halls and met that boy halfway, Kye I called him- never ploughed my fingers through his hair. And absolutely never touched, or kissed him. Yet my lips tingled, and I was having trouble drawing air into my lungs. "You ok?" asked Buttercup, her concern evident.

She was so short I had no problem peeking over her shoulder, at the group of boys. Nearly everyone else abandoned the halls. Maybe because the tardy bell had just finished ringing. Crap, crap, crap, how long had I been staring at that boy? At least he was staring at me too. Or maybe that wasn't so good, he was scowling at me, and it was the type of scowl you saw on a guy in dark ally, just before he smashed your face in to the dirt and ran away with your purse. One of his friends was tugging at his arm, trying to get his attention. Brown haired boy, snapped his teeth at me then stormed down the hallway, his friends trailing behind, one of the saying "mind telling us what that was about, dude?" and the girl saying "dude are you crazy, staring at that chick like that? What happened bro?"

I leaned against the lockers to find my balance, only when my gaze with him disconnected was I able to finally catch my breath, "the one in the hood" I said to Buttercup, "what's his name?" I probably should have assured her of my mental stability first, but I craved info about him too much. And really, could I assure anyone of my mental stability just then? Buttercups head fell forward, if it was suddenly to heavy to hold up, but her gaze was still on me. "Why? Are you interested in him?"


	6. a weird problem Pt 2

My mouth opened then closed. I was interested to know that just happened, how I just envisioned kissing him. How that felt so real, that my body had reacted, I could feel his heat, his strength. "Just curious" I finally responded, it was the straight up truth. "That's Kye Ormsby, and you do not want to date him trust me." Buttercup replied, wait his name was really Kye? How, is that possible, that I knew his name before I actually knew his name? _You heard someone else call him Kye, it's all it's just a subconscious thing. _Maybe probably "why?" I asked, "'cause I'm totally trustworthy, duh you've met me right?" BC replied if it hadn't been for my current state I would of rolled my eyes, "no, not why I should trust you, why should I not date him" I replied back, "oh, well for starters, your intimidated by him" buttercup answered she rose to her tip-toes to pat my head. "How about, since you won't admit that little truth, because Kye is the leader of a rabid pack of animals and he's totally dangerous." Dangerous yea I got that. "You dated one of his friends" I stated, she spread her arms, as if I had just made a point. "And look where I ended up-cheated on and broken hearted- "a soft click of doors filled the hall and Buttercup looked around as well as me a few seconds later. "Come on; let's finish this on the way to your class."

Now that the hall ways were deserted I could move freely, I should've been relaxed but it felt like I had been plugged into something, a battery maybe. I had energy. And there was a soft buzzing sound quickly echoing through my head. Even the lights seemed brighter in the halls. "Kye's like the worst of the lot" BC said, "he says something and the rest jump to obey. They skip school ALOT and do... well your guess is as good as mine, well not AS good but, close. Yeah well you'd think I'd know, but Alex is stellar, at keeping secrets. Obviously, anyways there always wounded so you know they like to through down in the worst way possible. And did I mention there secretive, Kye's the worst but Alex is second in line for the title of The Vault, I promise you. Anyways the only girls that get to hang out with them are Katniss-Kye's ex- Sapphire, who you had the misfortune to meet earlier, and Laura who is Leo's girlfriend"

Kye still hung out with his ex? That had to be bad news written all over it. Not that I care, it's not like I wanted to date him, marry him, etc. No just wanted answers, really. What had happened in that hallway-or rather what had _not _happened- was freaking me out, I mean, I have always had a strong imagination, as evidence by the monsters' I was convinced I'd seen, but this little mind- vacay of me making out with this strange boy I've never met, in the schools' hallway, what? This far surpassed anything I have ever thought up.


End file.
